memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Sarek
Sarek of Vulcan spent most of his life in service of the Vulcan people as an ambassador and representative on the Federation Council. He is also well known as the father of noted Starfleet officer (and fellow diplomat) Spock. He was born in 2164 as the son of Skon. :A scene cut from the final script of TOS: "Journey to Babel" established that Sarek's father was himself a well-renowned Vulcan ambassador named Shariel. Diplomatic Life Sarek's accomplishments as an ambassador to the Federation included the Coridan admission debate of 2267 before the Federation Council, early treaties with the Klingon Empire, Alpha Cygnus IX, and his incredible effort to bring about a Federation-Legaran treaty, which was initiated in 2273. (TOS: "Journey to Babel"; TNG: "Sarek") :A scene cut from the final script of TOS: "Journey to Babel" established that Sarek was previously an astrophysicist before becoming a diplomat. Personal Life Sarek's first child was born to a Vulcan princess to whom he was not married. Their son, Sybok, was born in 2224. Sybok lived with his mother till she died, then Sybok moved in with his father. In 2229 he wed his first wife, a human female named Amanda Grayson, who gave birth to his second son Spock a year later. In 2249, Sarek broke off his relationship with his son Spock, when he decided to apply to Starfleet Academy, instead of a the Vulcan Science Academy. They wouldn't speak until the Coridan debate, when Sarek survived a series of heart attacks and surgery, only after a transfusion of blood from his son. (TOS: "Journey to Babel") They remained on good terms as the Klingon détente bloomed in the 2280s. Spock, however, was left for dead on the Genesis Planet in 2286. Sarek convinced Captain Kirk to retrieve his son's body, and pushed for a fal-tor-pan refusion of Spock's katra and body. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) In 2293, Sarek would suggest to Spock to initiate negotiations for a proposed Federation-Klingon Alliance with Chancellor Gorkon, hoping to bring together the two life-long enemies following the destruction of the Klingon moon Praxis. That almost didn't happened, as Gorkon was assassinated. Captain Kirk and Doctor Leonard H. McCoy were arrested by the Klingons, having been framed for the Chancellor's murder. Sarek was present at the Federation's attempts to stop their trial in Klingon territory. Kirk and McCoy, with Spock's assistance, eventually escaped from imprisonment on Rura Penthe. They arrived at the Khitomer Conference in time to prevent the assassination of the Federation President. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) Afterwards, Sarek was involved with the Khitomer Accords, and further helped the Federation and the Klingon Empire establish their almost 100 year peaceful co-existence. (TNG: "Sarek") Sometime after the Khitomer Conference, Spock left Starfleet and became an Ambassador and representative of the Vulcans to the Federation. It is suspected he and Sarek were involved in few diplomatic missions. The two, however, would split again over the Cardassian issue of the 24th century. By the time, Amanda had died, and Sarek had married another human woman: Perrin. Sarek would be present at his son's wedding before they stopped speaking to each other. (TNG: "Sarek") In 2366, Sarek was diagnosed with Bendii Syndrome, and struggled to complete the Legaran affair. He was finally able to do so with the help of Captain Picard of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]], who proposed a mind meld between the two. The meld later allowed Picard in turn to link with Spock in 2368, shortly after Sarek had died at home with his wife. The meld passed along the true feeling of love and admiration for his son that he was never allowed to convey in life. (TNG: "Unification, Part I") The 24th century starship, [[USS Sarek|USS Sarek]], was presumably named in honor of Ambassador Sarek. (DS9: "Favor the Bold") Appearances * TOS: ** "Journey to Babel" * TAS: ** "Yesteryear" * Star Trek Movies: ** Star Trek III: The Search for Spock ** Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home ** Star Trek V: The Final Frontier ** Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * TNG: ** "Sarek" ** "Unification, Part I" References * TNG: "Unification, Part II" * DS9: "Profit and Loss" Background Sarek was primarily played by Mark Lenard, except for in Star Trek V, where young Sarek was played by Jonathan Simpson; on IMDb. A painting of Ambassador Sarek was hung in the ''Enterprise''-A's dining room in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. The backstory concerning Sybok and Sarek's marriage to a Vulcan priestess in Star Trek V: The Final Frontier has long been considered apocryphal by some sources, including Gene Roddenberry. The TNG episode "Sarek" states that Sarek's first wife was from Earth. Clearly, this was intended to be a reference to Amanda and that Sarek was not married to a Vulcan priestess. Admittedly Star Trek V never explicitly says that Sarek ever married the priestess, only that she was Sybok's mother. Category:Vulcans de:Sarek fr:Sarek